


Cora

by dontfeedthewolfy



Series: Derek Hale Character Study [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Derek, Character Study, Derek Character Study, Derek Hale Character Study, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hale Family Feels, New Baby, POV Derek Hale, POV Second Person, Past Fic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Fire, Pregnancy, grumpy puppy derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfeedthewolfy/pseuds/dontfeedthewolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Derek Hale character study series. This tale features the birth of Cora Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cora

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! I’m Isaac. You are about to read one of the fan based works in my collection. I am a LGBTQA+ writer. Generally I choose to ignore canon and acquire representation. I try to do this in the most natural means possible. Perhaps this isn’t as prevalent in the fanfic community but queer representation is minimal. So as a member of this community and an aspiring novelist I want to write from these character perspectives, and give my readers the chance to see aspects of them selves in there favorite fandoms (and eventually within my own original worlds), or at least give a different voice than what is usually heard. I like the idea of telling stories about queer characters in which their gender identity or sexuality is not the driving force of the story. They are characters that happen to be queer not characters that their plot centers around them being queer. 
> 
> As always I enjoy your feed back greatly and thank you for reading the things that seem to keep pouring out of my head. If you enjoy this you can follow me on tumblr ( www.queerrainbowwarrior.tumblr.com ) and twitter( @Qrainbowwarrior ) for updates regarding up coming works, both fanfic and original (as well as my ongoing personal dribble). 
> 
> This is a series of character studies that will be told in second person. While I will never commit to being exclusively canon these are my interpretations of easily deducted canon events, ie things that did happen or with in the canon context could have happened example the events of the Hale fire per say. That being said, I am a Sterek shipper and these are being told from the perspective of internalized mutual crushing (and if you must ask why….. Because fuck you! That’s why jk but seriously they are my babies and I honestly give zero fucks about keeping this non bias). Not to say I’m putting Sterek in every memory but the series of studies will not be void of Sterek (haha void…. Too soon?)

You were the baby and you aren’t particularly fond of the idea of being replaced. They have all told you a thousand times it doesn’t mean they will love you any less. ‘When we had you that didn’t make us love Laura any less, Derek. You have nothing to worry about pup.’ 

It’s only a little bit of a comfort and certainly doesn’t keep you from pouting, even when you insist that you are a big boy and you don’t care with that grumpy frown planted firmly on your small features. 

Truth be told you look a bit like a growling puppy, and it’s not too far off point. The months pass by and your mother’s stomach grows. Bit by bit, the idea of another baby becomes less repugnant, until the day comes at last. 

There is a buzz around the house. Your father trailing around being your mother as they get together a pack for the hospital. Grandma Harper, the former alpha, herds you and Laura into the backyard to play as you wait. 

It several days before your mom can come home. The time spent without them makes the house quiet and uncomfortable. Everything feels just so incomplete without them. 

The day they all come home you can hardly contain your excitement. Your mother places the squirming baby in your arms. Every inch of you goes still. Her large brown eyes are fixed on you and she is quiet. 

“Cora,” you whisper softly. In that moment you promise. You will protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. I know at the very start of this all I introduced myself but I failed to mention that I am a gay trans man. That is a big reason why I feel so compelled to share queer stories with you all. I would like to take a moment to ask for your help. As of now, I am working towards my top surgury. Ig you feel you would like to donate the link is http://www.gofundme.com/d3b6p4
> 
> Please don't feel like you have to. If you would like to help in another way spread the word and my stories (or even just reach out to me on one of my social media links found and that beginning of the fic) and hey, thanks!


End file.
